


strange how this turned out.

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: had my way with the journey, but the destination's the same.





	1. turn back time- but we're at square one [Max Caulfield]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ending is the same.

and i know we wanted a chance,

that dreamy world in our vision.

but here we are,

back at square one-

crouched on the floor

trying to block out all the sounds,

as the shot rang through the air

like it did in your memory-

over and over.

// _why won’t it stop?_

 


	2. the storm is coming [nathan prescott]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> could you blow me away too?

it’s not like you wanted this-

you didn’t wake up one day

wanting to hurt others

you woke up everyday

wanting to stop hurting.

you opened your eyes,

only the gray sky beckoning-

the storm is coming.

you hope it’ll be strong enough

to blow everything away-

you deserve that at least,

right?

_//the only soothing thing he hears at night_


End file.
